


Just a Scratch

by hotboybebop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom, star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Stormpilot, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, isnt quite angst or fluff???, poes probably gonna get hurt because the shit gets tied around his arm at some point, super super short, the rise of skywalker teaser trailer vibes, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotboybebop/pseuds/hotboybebop
Summary: Poe squeezes his eyes shut, brows knit. He grabs for the wound and pulls his arm tight against his body. It's almost burning to the touch. He slinks further down, legs bent at the knees as he sits. Silently, he swears and leans his head back. Everything inside of him tells him not to look at the wound. He does it anyway.





	Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> based on some conversations i had with @islandpuffs about the sequel teaser trailer :'I wrote this quick fast and in a hurry because the juices are flowing and i have to have an outlet ashbkdfsdfl

The green beam of light streaks across the field. It’s headed right for him and he has mere seconds to react. Poe attempts to get back behind cover, but the laser finds its target. It blows right against the sleeve of his shirt. He recoils back, a cry leaving his lips. The blaster falls from his hand and hits the ground. A sharp, searing pain blooms against his skin and makes him grit his teeth. His back hits the large rock formation he’d taken refuge behind.

“ _Poe!_ ”

It’s Finn.

“I’m fine!” He calls out.

Poe squeezes his eyes shut, brows knit. He grabs for the wound and pulls his arm tight against his body. It's almost burning to the touch. He slinks further down, legs bent at the knees as he sits. Silently, he swears and leans his head back. Everything inside of him tells him not to look at the wound. He does it anyway.

His sleeve is singed black and sizzling. The sliver of Poe's now exposed skin has a raw stripe running across it, some parts have already starting to blister over. It smells like charred meat. Hot and gamey. It's not deep, but it sure could have fooled him. Nothing they can't fix and sure as hell, nothing he hasn’t seen before. Still, Poe's stomach does a little flip.

Poe swallows. “This isn’t ideal.”

“ _Poe-!!_ ”

He hears it again. Closer now. Poe looks up. Finn’s sprinting towards him. He almost slips and busts his butt, he’s running so fast. Finn slides down next to him, on him in an instant. Strong hands clasping over Poe’s own and on his shoulder, grounding him. The reunion is short lived as another beam hits right beside Finn, burning into the rock. They both flinch and Finn pulls his blaster from its holster. He makes quick work of their attacker. The beam hits them right between the eyes. Finn was many things, but a bad shot wasn't one of them. Top of his class. They fall to their knees and ultimately collapse on the ground.

“Nice shot,” Poe says.

Finn tucks his blaster away. “You’re hurt.”

“I’ve had worse,” he shakes head. “C’mon, we gotta get moving.”

Poe starts to stand upright. Finn doesn’t let him. He peels Poe’s hand away from the wound in his haste, steadying Poe in front of him and keeping them both low to the ground. Finn gasps and Poe watches as he frowns, gaze soon meeting his own. 

“It's just a scratch, one of the shots grazed me. Its nothing, really. Finn, we need to get back to Rey and Chewie,” he says.

He tries to get past Finn again, only to have his grip tighten. Poe stops trying to move altogether and sighs, and Finn's brows come together like he's scolding him. He knows it looks bad, but all this needs is some bed rest. It didn't even go through, just a clean cut right across his shirt. Sure beats a knife in the hand, that's for certain. The scar for that treasured memory still lay thick across his palm. It aches a little, like it knows he's thinking about it.

“This doesn’t look like just a scratch, Poe, you’re _hit_.”

“ _Hit!_ ” Threepio chimes in from the distance, safe behind his hiding spot. Metallic legs soon scrambling about to get closer in a panic. “Oh my goodness!”

Poe doesn’t have time to protest, before Finn yanks the scarf from around his neck and fashions it around the wound. He ties it securely with a knot and Poe winces.

“I'm fine, Threepio, really, I--” Poe hisses as Finn pulls it tighter. “ _\--easy, Finn!_ ”

“You'll thank me later,” Finn says, placing a hand back on his shoulder and coaxing him upright. “Are you okay? You lightheaded?”

Poe uses Finn as support, leaning on him with a little less than half of his weight. “I'm fine. It just... stings, is all. It’s okay, believe me. This is nothing,” he gives a weak smile.

“It's not nothing, Poe, you're hurt,” Finn says as Poe gets his bearings. “You could get an infection or-- or what if it wasn't just a graze-- or--”

“Hey,” Poe says, grabbing Finn’s arm with his good one and giving it an affirming squeeze. “I’m okay... it’s gonna take a lot more than this to bring me down. I promise."

Finn looks like he'd just had a bomb dropped on top of him, eyes wide. A knot begins to burrow and coil up in his stomach at the sight. Poe sweeps his thumb back and forth across Finn's arm, trying to ease whatever discomforts he may have. He doesn't think it's working, but he tries his damnedest. Finn releases the fist he had been clenching. He takes in a breath. He exhales. 

“Just...” Finn starts. “Stay close to me, _okay?_   Don’t be a hero.”

Poe nods his head. “I’ll do my best.”

That probably wasn't the answer Finn was looking for. Poe sees his gaze shift. He glances down towards the ground before looking back up at Poe. Poe’s met with those same dark, hooded eyes again, shrouded in worry. It almost feels like he's being shot again, another burning pain spreading throughout his body. He offers him another smile, more genuine now. He gives Finn's arm a little shake and eventually, Finn sighs and relinquishes a grin. A wave of calm flows over him and extinguishes the latter burn. 

“-- oh, my goodness, Master Dameron!”

The wave crashes. The silence is broken.

“Are you ill? Does it hurt? Should I alert the others? Oh, Dr. Kalonia will be here faster than you can say--”

“I’m _fine_... Threepio. Really.”

“...well,” Finn says, bending over to pick Poe's blaster up and put it back in his holster. “I’ll hold you to that… because we’ve got a long way to go. Good thing you're right-handed.”

They take a few steps onward with C-3PO in tow. Poe right at Finn's side, per his instruction. 

“Besides, the only thing I’m at risk for, at the moment, is losing my circulation,” Poe mutters.

“Oh, _please,_ ” he says, shaking his head. “I barely even touched you!”

“Hurt more than getting shot in the first place.”

Finn snorts. “Now, you’re just being an ass.”

“I am not,” Poe laughs. “You’re very heavy-handed.”

“Whatever.”

He wasn't completely lying anyways, Finn damn near ripped the thing off his neck. He knows that desperate times call for desperate measure and all, but a warning would've been nice. He'd just gotten this scarf, after all. He'd hoped it would last longer than a mission and a half. Poe pulls his arm closer and across his body, hand hanging limply just above his belt.

Poe smirks and doesn't do anything to hide it. “... you were pretty worried back there, huh?”

“ _What?_   Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“No, I just,” Poe says. “It was… nice, was all.”

“Oh, so, _now_   you appreciate my help? Before it was ‘too tight’ this, ‘easy, Finn’ that.”

Poe shrugs. “I like the attention, what can I say? I’m but a simple man.”

Finn breathes out a laugh, pushing him playfully with a hand-- despite the injury. "You're a simple _something_ , alright."

A twinge of pain shoots up his arm. He smiles, nevertheless. “Can I, uh… expect another visit from nurse Finn sometime in the future?” Poe asks.

Finn makes a face. “Nurse Finn?”

“Mhm.”

“... if you’re dumb enough to get shot at again, then yes. Very soon,” Finn grins.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Poe says.

Finn laughs a hardy cackle and Poe can't help but look on and smile. For a second-- just a little second-- he'd almost forgotten they were at war. They continue on, trudging through the tall grass in silence for a moment, with the exception of C-3PO’s frantic tangents every now and then. Past the sea of rock formations and scattered fallen bodies.

Poe sighs. “Man, I really liked that scarf.”

“We can get you a new one. Now, c’mon,” Finn says. “Just over this hill.”

 


End file.
